A Knighted Ranger
by Lily Hanson
Summary: After taking some time to explore this new world, Sir Ivan is ready to start his next mission. The trouble is, he doesn't think the Rangers are going to be much help to him.
1. The Knight's Mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

It was well into the night. Koda's caves were dark, but there was a little light coming through from the Lab. Normally, the lights didn't bother him. He could sleep through them with ease, or he would take the blanket and pull it over his head to block them out. But tonight, the light came with a little noise. It was very faint, but Koda could hear it and he couldn't tune it out.

He pulled himself out of bed, wanting to check it out. Normally, noises late at night meant Kendall was busy working. Koda had seen her leave in the evening. She had a dinner to go to at her parents' house and couldn't afford to be late. She had already lost some time sitting with Koda while he ate, as part of their usual family meals.

Fearing maybe there was an intruder, Koda picked up his club. He hadn't needed to use it in a while. The lab and his cave were very secure. Kendall was extremely diligent when it came to security. Once, there had been a break in, but Koda had tracked down the rat before it could cause any trouble.

He walked quietly towards the lab, clutching his club tightly. He saw someone standing over Kendall's computer and using it, though the person looked nothing like Kendall.

"Not welcome!" Koda cried out, raising his club. The person turned around, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Relax, Koda, it's just me," Tyler said. Koda lowered the club and looked a little embarrassed.

"Not smell like Tyler."

"I haven't showered yet," he said.

"What doing in lab?"

"I couldn't sleep. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Ms. Morgan keeps all her files, do you?"

"Uh, don't understand computers. Don't know where Kendall keep anything," Koda answered. He set his club down and walked over. "What Tyler is looking for?"

"Ms. Morgan promised she would help me look for my father. Now that we know the person trapped inside Fury wasn't him, I just... I was hoping for a new lead."

"Lead?"

"Clue. A new direction," Tyler explained. "A new trail."

"Lead," Koda nodded. "Like, another spirit."

"Something along those lines. I'm hoping maybe there was a sighting of him somewhere around the world."

"Tyler father travel the world?"

"Maybe..." Tyler nodded. "I mean, he did. Last I knew he was still in the country but... Fury capture Ivan in Zandar and now he's here. Maybe he captured my dad here and brought him somewhere else. Dad could just be... lost. And if he's just lost, there's got to be a sign of him somewhere. Ms. Morgan's got to have facial recognition, right?"

Koda shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what Tyler was saying.

"Not mess with Kendall stuff too much. If need Koda, I be in bed." Koda said. Tyler gave a little nod, letting the caveman get back to his sleep while he continued to look around the computer.

"Knights are stupid," he muttered to himself.

-Dino-Charge-

Miles from city, Sir Ivan was wondering, getting to know this new world he would have to call home for the rest of his life. While he had been able to watch the world change in brief glimpses from inside Fury, Ivan wasn't all too familiar with modern day. People dressed and behaved differently and there were a lot of new... things. Most of which, he didn't know the name for, but people relied on them to get around, to keep in touch, to stay up to date on information.

Information: boy, was that a shock to Ivan. It amazed him just how quickly those around him to learn about events taking place on the other side of the world. The internet, as someone had called it, seemed to have an endless amount of information about everything imaginable. However, the internet, nor anything else the modern day had, couldn't give Ivan what he was truly looking for.

800 years had passed since he had been captured by Fury. The world as he knew it was gone. The people he knew were long gone, putting him in a bit of a tough spot. Long ago, when he had been just a boy, he had pledged his loyalty to Zandar and to the royal family. Though it seemed their reign continued to this day, his home was far off. Ivan was now here, on a new land, with no royal family to guard and no land to protect.

His energem was tucked away in his pocket, safe from anyone who wished to take it. Ivan pulled the gem out, examining it closely. Long ago, he had believed this stone was unique. That there was only one. Now, he knew there were ten, and they contained a great power.

And, with any great power, there were people who wanted it. Some good. Ivan had met the five Rangers who currently possessed five other stones like his. They seemed to want to protect the stones and keep them from doing harm. Then, there were the bad people: the ones like Fury, who would do anything to have the power and cause chaos with it.

Ivan clenched his hand around the energem when he thought of Fury and Sledge and Poisandra and the whole alien army up on the ship.

He had a new mission now. He needed to guard the energems – all ten of them. But he needed to become a Ranger to do that. He knew Fury well, and knew of his power. A sword and shield were not going to be enough to stop him.

So Ivan turned around and started to make his way back to Amber Beach. He needed to find the Rangers.


	2. A Knight's Return

Kendall walked up to the cafe after a long morning at work in the lab. She had come in that morning a little surprised to find Tyler using her computer. It had frustrated her at first that he would touch his stuff without her permission, but when he explained he had lost sleep over his father's whereabouts, Kendall understood. She remembered once running away from the Fishers and trying to take the bus to visit her father. Unfortunately for Kendall, but luckily for the Fishers, the bus driver didn't want to take her on with no money and no parental supervision, stating he believed her to be a runaway. He had been right and the Fishers had been called to pick Kendall up from the bus station.

She had done crazy things for a father who never loved her back. She could only imagine what Tyler would be willing to do. She warned him against using her computer without permission, but didn't hassle him too much about it.

The cafe wasn't as busy as Kendall liked. Since she and the Rangers had to draw Fury to the museum as part of their plan, most people had been afraid to come back, believing Fury or another monster would return and threaten their lives. Kendall had to increase security to convince some people that the museum would continue to be a fun, educational, and safe place for people, but it would be some time still before the city felt comfortable making their way back.

"The usual?" Riley asked her, seeing her making her way over. Kendall gave a little nod and sat down in her booth. Right away, Shelby was next to her.

"So, I've been thinking..."

"Here we go."

"Since you trusted me with the Zandar treasures, and that, through no fault of my own, didn't work out..."

"Shelby..."

"It's only fair I get another shot, right?"

Kendall looked to Shelby and wasn't sure what to say. Since Keeper had spoken to her about the pink Ranger, she had tried her best to give Shelby a fair chance at furthering herself in the field. The opportunity arose when the Zandar Treasures arrived and Kendall needed a head guide for the event. Though it was outside of Shelby's field of self-proclaimed expertise or interest, Kendall had given the task to the pink Ranger. She wanted to see if Shelby really was willing to work for her chances, or if she was just hoping that fate would take her side and good things would fall into her lap.

Shelby had done well. She had been ready to go the morning of the event, and had Prince Phillip not stepped in, Kendall was sure Shelby would have done a magnificent job. However, at this point in time, there was nothing Kendall could do for Shelby. The Zandar Treasure exhibit was gone and the museum was running as usual. In fact, with the decrease in activity since the staged royal visit, Kendall could barely find a job for her employees who were qualified to do a particular task, never mind one to grant Shelby as an opportunity.

"Perhaps, in time," Kendall nodded. "But there's nothing in the foreseeable future."

"Are you kidding me?" Shelby frowned, crossing her arms. "Ms. Morgan, I worked my butt off for that..."

"Noted," Kendall said.

"I stayed up late studying. I knew my material. I was ready. It's not my fault that snobby Prince ruined the event!"

"They were circumstances beyond your control, Shelby. I understand that..."

"So give me a chance," Shelby begged. "Haven't I earned it by now?"

"When something comes up..."

"You own the museum. Make something come up!"

"Shelby, this is out of my control. When something comes up, I'll consider you. Until then, we've all got jobs to do. Hopefully soon you'll have another opportunity, but today, you're flipping burgers."

Riley came by with Kendall's order. She took the tray, got out of her seat and started to make her way back to the Lab. She was sure Shelby was frustrated with the answer, and could understand the pink Ranger's feelings. Unfortunately, Kendall had nothing to offer her at this time, and no amount of begging would be able to change that. Shelby got up and walked back to the kitchen with a huff, grabbing her apron.

"I take it that didn't go well?" Tyler asked her.

"I swear, she's doing this on purpose," Shelby said. "She gave me one shot, just so she could say she did, and now, nothing."

"Come on, it's not like she knew the Prince would show up and steal her exhibit," Tyler said. "Ms. Morgan's tough to crack, but she's not stone."

"I beg to differ. Do I have to be a cavewoman or an eight year old to get some sympathy around here?"

"Maybe, you should start by doing your job," Riley chimed in as he came to pick up another order. "No mayo?"

Tyler gave a little nod to the green Ranger and let him take the tray away. He turned to Shelby.

"Ms. Morgan gave you a shot."

"And it's not my fault it was ruined."

"It wasn't hers either," Tyler reasoned. "And the museum's pretty slow lately, it's not like we've got a lot going on."

"But she owns the museum. She can make something happen. Why don't we host a new event?"

"For what?" Tyler asked. "I mean, I love the T-Rex as much as anyone else, but there's only so many times it can be featured before people get bored."

"So you're taking her side?"

"I'm not taking her side," Tyler shook his head. "I just... Ms. Morgan's... she's got her reasons. She's not trying to make your life difficult."

"How do you know?" Shelby asked.

"She's doing all she can for me downstairs," Tyler said. He set his spatula down, putting his work aside for a moment to join Shelby at the fry station. "Ms. Morgan's promised to help me find my father. She's going out of her way now, just for the off-chance he can be found alive. And she's doing this on top of running the museum and searching for the energems."

"So, I can't further myself because you have daddy issues?" Shelby muttered without thinking, but when she saw the way Tyler stepped back and lowered his head, she regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... You know I'd do anything to help you find him."

"I know," Tyler nodded. "You guys have all been great. I'd have completely understood it if you all chewed me out when I didn't destroy Fury that time. But Ms. Morgan..."

"She's helping?"

"A lot," Tyler said. "And... I think it's hard for her."

"Hard? Why?"

Tyler gave her a look. Shelby needed a moment to get what he meant but ultimately it dawned on her and she nodded.

"Oh, right."

"Look at it this way," Tyler said. "Ms. Morgan's practically raising a caveman. I mean, she taught him how to speak English and get by in his day to day life virtually independently. She's helping Riley with school and me find my father. She's even taken Cammy in, and we know that kid can be a bit of a handful."

Shelby chuckled softly and nodded her head, "Yeah, but she's cute."

"And she puts up with Chase. That can't be easy."

"I don't know how she does it," Shelby rolled her eyes.

"She's helping all of us," Tyler said. "Both with this Ranger stuff and personally. There's no reason to think she's not going to try and help you."

"Except that she hasn't."

"Really?"

Shelby looked down at the fry station and shook her head. She remembered working with Kendall on the E-Tracer and couldn't deny Kendall had given her an amazing opportunity with the Zandar treasures. And even she had to admit, it would be wrong to blame Kendall for the fact that the event didn't go through.

"Maybe she's not as busy with you as she is with the other stuff," Tyler said. "But, I think she is helping. Just... in a different way."

Shelby gave a little nod and had to agree with Tyler. After all, he was right. She smiled up at him.

"You know, you always know how to talk me around," she said. Tyler gave her a little smirk.

"I'm good with people."

"Thanks, Tyler. You're really... great," Shelby said, blushing slightly at the red Ranger smiled back at her. The moment didn't last long; in the corner of her eye, Shelby saw Ivan walking through the museum. She turned Tyler around, pointed out the Knight, then called the other Rangers over to follow her. They caught up to Ivan in what should have been the Zandar exhibit.

"You came back?" Shelby asked. Ivan looked around, then gave a little nod.

"I'm intrigued by your... Power Rangers. I would like to know how this energem can help me stop Fury."

"You've come to just the right place," Chase said, taking Ivan by the arm. "Kendall's just downstairs. She'll explain everything!"


	3. Shelby's Oppertunity

Kendall quickly charged Ivan's new Ptera Charger and ran a scan on his energem. Before she let him use his new technology, she wanted to be sure it was completely safe. After spending so long in Fury's hands, and being torn between a bond of good and evil, she wasn't sure what the energem would do. When the Charger was completely powered up and the energem looked as good as it could get, Kendall smiled.

"The Dino Charger will increase the power of your morpher," Kendall explained to him. She then grabbed Ivan's sword and inserted the Charger for him. Ivan looked to it in awe, but didn't get the time to admire it for long, as Kendall led him over to the wall. "This is where you'll keep your energem when it's not in use. Here, you'll be able to recharge the Dino Charger, so it's ready for use in the next battle."

Ivan looked to the wall then held out his hand. As if by magic, the energem was attracted to its place in the wall. "That's fascinating."

"All Kendall, mate," Chase put his arm around her as he came over. "She's come up with everything here to make our powers better."

"You need anything," Kendall said. "You just ask."

Ivan nodded. He took back his energem and slowly started to make his way to the door.

"I thank you all greatly for this enriching experience," he said. "Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

The Rangers frowned at this comment, and looked to each other with some confusion. It sounded like Ivan planned on leaving.

"You're part of the team," Riley told him. "Where are you going?"

It was Ivan's turn to look confused, "I... I haven't joined your team. I am a knight of Zandar. Once I pledge my loyalty, it's for life. My deepest regrets, but I cannot make this decision so quickly."

"What decision?" Shelby asked with a frown. "You're the gold Ranger. You don't have a choice!"

Ivan didn't listen. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, taking off. Shelby turned to her teammates. "Ms. Morgan, you've..."

"I can't do anything, Shelby," she stated. "Bonding with an energem wasn't a choice, but becoming Rangers was. If Ivan isn't up to the task, we can't force him."

"But, that's insane."

"That's the way it is. I guess we'll have to continue on without him."

"But, Ms. Morgan..."

"Shelby, if you want Ivan back so badly, you can go after him yourself," Kendall said, a little frustrated she was being challenged by the pink Ranger for a second time in a single day. "In fact, consider it your latest opportunity."

"An opportunity?"

"You wanted one so badly, here you go. Ivan is your responsibility. See if you can't make him join the Rangers."

"I.. but," Shelby turned to the elevator then back to her teammates. The boys shrugged, but they didn't seem to disagree with either of the girls. Shelby was right, they needed Ivan and he would be a huge asset to the team. On the other hand, they couldn't force him to join if he truly didn't want it.

"The things I do for this place," Shelby muttered as she grabbed her coat and headed off after the gold Ranger.

"You really think she'll pull it off?" Chase asked.

"I'll be impressed if she does," Kendall said. "And if she can't, at least I'll get some peace and quiet for a couple of hours so I can work."

"In other words: back to work?" Riley asked. Kendall nodded her head, dismissing the boys from the lab. Koda, Riley and Chase took the stairs back up to the museum, but Tyler hung around. He picked up his journal and sat at the table, but he couldn't ignore the glare from Kendall.

"I'll be quiet," he promised.

"The cafe needs workers. As much as I respect and appreciate your dedication to your father, I don't pay you to write in your journal."

"I'm not writing."

"Well, I certainly don't pay employees to just sit around."

"But..."

"Tyler, I'm trying to come up with a way to scan the planet for your father. This may seem odd, but it's a lot of work, a lot of thinking, and I prefer to do that alone. Your presence alone is a distraction."

"You're looking for my father?"

"I'm searching for a way to look for your father. It may require a DNA sample, preferably his, but yours will do. When I get to that point, I'll ask for your help. Until then..."

"Burgers," Tyler smiled and pointed upstairs. Kendall nodded.

"Please."

-Dino-Charge-

Shelby caught up with Ivan just outside the museum. Dressed as he was, he had earned a lot of attention from passersby. Fortunately, he was right outside the museum, so rather than assume he was dressed as a knight because he came from the medieval period, most thought he was a museum staff dressed for work. However, Shelby did make a mental note that if he joined the team, she would have to dress him in a more modern outfit so he could blend in a little better.

"Ivan, wait!" Shelby called, grabbing his attention. He turned around and Shelby stopped. "What's up with you? You're the gold... Ranger" Shelby whispered that part. "You have responsibilities."

"I am a Ranger," Ivan conceded. "But I am also a knight. I have decided to join only when you have proven your valour."

"Proven?" Shelby frowned. "Don't you remember what happened? If it weren't for us, you'd still be trapped inside Fury. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is."

Shelby turned away, ready to leave Ivan. She knew she had been tasked by Kendall to recruit him, but she also knew her worth. She had nothing to prove to Ivan, and was insulted that he thought she did.

But it seemed her walking away did the trick. Ivan called to her, looking more than a little guilty. He gave a little nod of the head.

"You have made a good point," he said. "You've earned a chance. Take me back to your friends."

"For real?" Shelby asked. "Just like that? You'll join?"

"I'll see for myself what you Rangers have to offer," Ivan nodded. "If I like what I see, I'll join."

"This is great!" Shelby smiled. "I promise, you won't be disa..."

She didn't finish. People ran, screaming from the museum as Poisandra, Curio, and their latest monster walked down the street. Shelby was quick to pull out her Dino com, signalling to the others that there was trouble.

"Looks like you'll get to see us in action once again," she turned to Ivan with a smirk. He nodded his head.

"I look forward to it."


	4. Coward Rangers

Shelby couldn't explain what had happened. Not to herself, and certainly not to Ivan. One minute, the Rangers were fighting Poisandra's monsters, and doing a rather good job with it too. Ivan's added strength and power were more than the aliens expected.

But still, it wasn't quite enough. The monster put up a fight, trapping the boys minus Ivan in what Shelby could only describe as a ribcage. When the bones were gone, the boys were cowards, running and hiding in fear of the monsters they had only just been fearlessly fighting. Shelby tried to bring them to their senses, knowing it was likely just the monster's trick, but she couldn't bring them round. She didn't even know what the monster had done to them in the first place.

Ivan, on his own, managed to send Poisandra, Curio and the monster running. He turned his attention to his should-be teammates, and shook his head in disappointment at their cowardice.

"Valour?" he asked Shelby. She stopped trying to pull Tyler out from behind a bus bench for a moment to look at him.

"It's the monster."

"The monster?"

"They've always got these weird spells," she said. "He did something to the guys. But we'll find a way to shake it."

"Their opportunity has passed. The beast is gone, the danger is over and..." Ivan trailed off as he pointed down the street. Shelby turned around and saw Chase had taken off on his own, screaming in fear of... well, she wasn't sure what. Anything, at this point, could have scared him off. "Your friends are yellow bellied, and not worthy of the title of heroes."

"It's not their fault. It's a spell," Shelby tried to convince him.

"Spell or not. Anyone worthy of my time needs to show courage, even in the direst of circumstances. I am sorry, Lady Shelby, but... this is not the team for me."

"Ivan, wait!" Shelby called after him, but it was too late. Ivan had turned his back and was leaving. Shelby tried to follow him, but as soon as she did, Tyler and Koda both tried taking off. Shelby grabbed them by the arms and held them back.

"Come on, guys!" she called to them. "We need to get back to the base so Ms. Morgan can have a look at what's wrong."

"The base?" Riley asked, trembling where he stood. "You mean... the big, scary, dark lab."

"It's not all that dark," Shelby frowned. "You've been there hundreds of times. It's safe."

"In the basement?" Tyler asked her. "With... spiders?"

"Spiders? I don't think I've... guys, it's the lab. Our lab. Practically our home!" Shelby turned to Koda, "You live there. Home away from..."

In the distance, a car honked its horn. Tyler and Riley jumped and looked around fearfully, but Koda was spooked. He shoved Shelby to the ground and started to run, screaming that there was a monster coming after him. He didn't make it far, as Kendall raced out the museum doors and caught his arm.

"Koda, settle!" she was dragged a couple of feet by the caveman, but her pull was enough to get him to stop running and instead choose to duck behind the dinosaur statue in front of the museum. Kendall crouched down, making sure she was at eye level with the caveman as she gently reached a hand out. "It's me, Koda. It's Kendall. You trust me, right?"

"Everything strange," Koda told her. He quickly turned his head to the side as a bird chirped. Kendall touched his arm. He jumped slightly, but didn't pull away.

"We've known each other for a while now," she reminded him. "Have I ever let anything hurt you?"

"First time for... uh, everything," Koda said. Kendall shook her head.

"Koda, that's just silly. It's me. I'm your friend. Your family. You have to trust me; at least enough to follow me back down to the lab. It's safe there, I promise."

"Go with... them?" Koda asked and pointed to Shelby, Tyler and Riley.

"Yes. With them. But they're safe. I trust them. You do too."

"Then go to lab," Koda nodded. He fearfully took Kendall's hand and came out of hiding. He stuck close behind her as she made her way over to the three other Rangers.

"Ms. Morgan, that's impressive," Shelby remarked. "You're good at that."

"How do you think I convinced him to trust me in the first place?" Kendall asked. "I'll help you get Riley and Tyler back to the lab, and then one of us is going to have to find Chase. By now, he could be anywhere."

"Do you think you can come up with something to reverse this?" Shelby pointed to the boys. "I almost got Ivan to join us, but when he saw this, he reconsidered."

"You almost convinced him?"

"Actually, I did. Ms. Morgan, I did exactly what you asked. And in good time too. It's not my fault Poisandra chose to attack when she did and the boys ended up like this."

"Shelby, not now."

"But it's not! I've proven myself twice now and things were screwed up. I deserve a shot now, don't I?"

"Right now, our focus needs to be getting the team back in shape. If Poisandra chooses to come back, and bring some friends with her, you and Ivan are on your own. That is, if he wants to join you. Until then... this conversation is just going to have to wait."

Kendall looked to Koda, "Grab Riley, please. Get him down to the base."

"Me?" Koda pointed to himself.

"I can't lift him, and I have a feeling Shelby's going to be a lot more persuasive with Tyler than I will be."

"But Riley wear green," Koda gestured to his shirt. "I... afraid of green."

"Of course you are," Kendall rolled her eyes. "Just, please, Koda, do what I say. Get him and yourself down to the lab and I'll help you all."

"Not afraid?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Kendall assured him. Koda nodded hesitantly before he grabbed Riley and threw him over his shoulder. Riley screamed and covered his head as Koda carried him off to the back entrance. Kendall sighed and followed them both.

Shelby grumbled, grabbed Tyler by the arm and started to drag him along, "I cannot catch a break!"


	5. The Biggest Fear

Once Tyler, Riley and Koda were back in the lab, Kendall sealed the doors. It was a precaution she didn't want to use, but considering the three boys were a huge flight risk, she needed to keep them in the lab. Fortunately, they had yet to realize they were trapped, and instead focused their attention on the many dinosaur bones that were scattered along the walls of the lab. It seemed they were afraid of everything, which would present a huge obstacle for the whole team if Poisandra struck again with her monster.

However, before Kendall could worry about that, she had to find the two remaining Rangers. Chase had taken off in a panic and was loose somewhere in the city. More than likely, he was terrified, and would need someone to find him and look after him. Ivan had taken off on his own, and though, like Shelby he hadn't been affected by the monster, he was still at risk. He refused to join the Rangers, and if he doubted it was the monster's spell that made the Rangers turn into cowards, Kendall was sure Ivan didn't completely understand what he was up against. He would need back up.

"Find them, yet?" Shelby asked, looking over Kendall's shoulder.

"No. If Sledge's monsters attack again, you're going to have to fight with the boys, whether they're ready or not."

At that moment, Koda screamed loudly as he raced out from his caves. He was carrying his club, holding it in front of himself defensively.

"Mouse!" he shouted, sparking panic from the other two boys. Tyler dropped to the floor, scurrying backwards towards the wall while Riley tried to climb up the slide. Shelby let out a little chuckle, finding it rather hilarious to see the boys in such a state. Kendall too would have laughed, if the matter wasn't serious. If the boys were afraid of a mouse, of all things, they weren't going to be any help against a real monster.

The mouse crawled out from Koda's cave, seemingly unaware of the drama its presence was causing. Shelby picked it up, deciding to get it away from the boys before it caused them anymore trouble, while Kendall turned back to her computer, hearing it beep.

"I've got a lock on Chase," she told Shelby as the pink Ranger carried the mouse over. Kendall could see, in the corner of her eye, the boys were both terrified and disgusted that Shelby would touch the mouse. "He's downtown. You need to get him back here."

"Ms. Morgan, if anyone's going to convince Chase to do anything, I think it's going to be you," Shelby said, but Kendall shook her head.

"I need to stay here. Before any monsters attack, I need to see if I can't reverse... this," Kendall pointed to the boys at the very moment Koda noticed the club in his hand. He let out a cry, threw the club across the room and ducked behind the table to hide from it, as if it would come to life and attack. "It's your best chance."

"And if I do this... will you consider letting me lead a dig team?"

"Lead?" Kendall frowned before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shelby, please..."

"Come on, Ms. Morgan..."

"I will take you on the next, non-Ranger related dig," Kendall promised. "But you will touch nothing, do nothing..."

"Wait, what?"

"Shelby, you will observe. You will take notes and study and, dare I say it, ask questions."

"But I can lead."

"How about you start by leading Chase back home?" Kendall asked then pointed to the door, "I've unlocked them briefly. Please, bring him back."

"Alright," Shelby nodded. "But this isn't over."

Shelby walked out, and Kendall turned back to her computer, locking the doors behind the pink Ranger. When the lab was sealed again, Kendall focused her attention on the boys. If she wanted to come up with a remedy, she would have to study them. She needed to know what the monster had done so she could counter the effects with an antidote.

But to study them, she would need at least one of the boys to sit still and not run away from her instruments as she collected data. She tapped her fingers on her desk as she looked to each of them, trying to decide who would be the best subject. Riley was still trying to climb up the slide, barely making it a couple of feet up before gravity was too strong and he slid back down. Though the mouse was gone, he was still trying to run away. Koda was hiding behind the table, and though Kendall had the strongest bond with him, he was already skeptical of modern technology when he wasn't a coward. She doubted he wouldn't try to flee, even from her, as soon as she tried to draw a blood sample.

So she shifted her attention to Tyler. Of the three boys, he seemed the most calm. Not that that meant much.

"Tyler... could you come here for a second?"

He looked to her skeptically. Kendall gestured to her desk chair.

"I just need you to sit, right here, while I run some harmless tests."

"I hate tests," Tyler said as he took a fearful step back. Koda and Riley shifted their attention to the red Ranger, curious and terrified of what was going to happen to him. "I don't even test well."

"You can't fail this test," Kendall assured him. "Just, please, take a seat and..."

"What if the chair gives out?" Tyler asked. He had his back against the wall now. "What if I go to sit on it, I miss and..."

"That's not going to happen," Kendall said. She walked up to him and grabbed him arm. As soon as she did, Tyler panicked and ran the other way, jumping over her work station and knocking over some of the empty chargers. Kendall watched him run, then turned with a sigh to Riley. It was worth a shot getting him in the chair. "You test well, don't you?"

"When I study. I... I didn't study," Riley shook his head.

"You don't need to study," Kendall assured him. "And it's a really easy test."

Riley shook his head and once more started trying to climb the slide. Kendall turned to Koda and hoped her previous friendship with him would help him trust her more than the others.

"Please," she looked to him, begging. Koda's expression softened, but he still shook his head. Kendall made her way over to the table. "Koda, I need to run a few tests. I need to get you and the others back to your old self. If another monster turns up..."

"Not want fight monsters," Koda told her. "They big and scary!"

"But you have powers. You have..." Kendall was interrupted as the alarm went off. She sighed, leaving Koda's side to run to the map. Pulling it up, she saw the same monster from before was back, and Ivan was already in the area, ready to fight. Kendall groaned, clenching her fists in frustration as she turned to the boys. "Ivan can't do this on his own! If he gets hit too..."

"Ivan's a knight," Tyler pointed out, peeking out from behind several crates. "He's brave and strong and..."

"So are you. All three of you!" Kendall told them. "You guys, this is just a monster's spell. You're not normally like this."

"Afraid of monsters?" Riley asked, the scoffed. "Ha, we'd be idiots not to be afraid!"

Kendall looked around the room, sighing loudly. She picked up her communicator and gave the boys a disappointed look.

"Fine," she said. "If you three won't go out there to help Ivan... I guess I'll have to."

As she started to make her way to the door, she noticed a little movement from Tyler, and Riley stopped trying to climb the slide. Koda stood up.

"Kendall not fight monster."

"I have to," Kendall told him. "You may be afraid, but I'm not. Whatever this monster can throw at me, it can't be any worse than losing my friends."

"No," Koda shook his head and stepped out from behind the table. He grabbed Kendall's arms and looked her in the eyes. "Kendall, you don't fight. I do it."

"But you're too scared."

"More scared of losing friend," Koda told her. He turned to Tyler and Riley. "I go out and fight."

"But... that's a monster," Tyler pointed to the alien's signal on the map. Koda gave a fearful, but determined nod. He knew what he was rushing into, and though it scared him, he had powers and strength to hold off the monster. Kendall, though she was resourceful, would be completely vulnerable against him. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Kendall, seeing Tyler and Riley were still hesitant, knew she needed to keep pushing.

"Well, I can't let Koda go alone," she said. "I'll follow..."

"Wait," Tyler said, and looked to be kicking himself for having spoken up. "I... I'll keep an eye on him."

"Tyler..."

"Riley, I have to," Tyler turned to the green Ranger. "Koda's right. I'm... I'm more scared of losing my friends than of that monster."

"I... I guess... I guess I am too," Riley nodded. Kendall smiled to each of them then unlocked the doors.

"Good luck, Rangers. I'll be helping you from here."

The three boys gave her a quick nod before they headed out the doors. Once they were gone, Kendall breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sunk into her chair. While she was glad she had convinced the boys to fight their fears, she was still worried they were in over their heads. She knew she would have to keep a close eye on them until they found their courage once again.

But before that, Kendall smiled. She had doubted her plan would work. Koda, she was sure. His catchphrase, aside from _I'm hungry,_ was _No hurt Kendall_. She knew as soon as she volunteered herself, he would step up. But Tyler and Riley; she had gotten their attention. She had seen the concern on their faces when she told them she would fight the monster. Though Koda brought them round, they had felt genuine concern for her.

She had learned a while back that it felt nice having a team that cared. Today, she learned, it felt even better to have real friends; friends who would face their fears, just to keep her safe.

So she would return the favour. She put on her headset, determined to guide the Rangers flawlessly through this battle to ensure they come home with their courage and their lives.


	6. The Risk of Cowardice

Shelby was able to track Chase down rather quickly. It did help that, once she was close to finding him, there was a crowd of people gathered around. As it turned out, Chase's cowardice had drawn attention. Then again, that wasn't much of a surprise to Shelby. Judging by the others in the lab, it seemed those affected by the monster's spell were afraid of everything. No doubt seeing someone on the street afraid of their own shadow would get attention. Shelby pushed her way through the crowd, convinced the people there was nothing more to see, then pulled Chase along somewhere a little more private. On the way, she heard her Dino Com go off, signalling trouble, but knew she couldn't take off just yet.

"You need to snap out of this, Chase," Shelby had never been the nurturing type, especially when the person she was trying to look after was being ridiculous. She knew Chase couldn't help it, but it was still frustrating trying to bring him round. "That monster stole your courage. That's why you're afraid. It's not because there's actually something to be afraid of."

"Really?" Chase asked, coming out from behind the bushes he had chosen to hide behind. "So, a monster running around the city is nothing to be afraid of? Mate, I don't know what nothing means in America, but back home, monsters are not nothing."

Shelby sighed. He did have a point. On some level, the monsters did scare her. But Chase needed to get over that fear. She leaned in closer to him, making sure no one overheard.

"Yes, but you're a Power Ranger."

"So?"

"This is our job."

"Well, then I quit," Chase answered her. He reached to his pocket and turned in his Dino Com. "Anyone who fights those beasts for a living has to be insane."

"Chase, you can't quit," Shelby shook her head and refused to take his Dino Com. "You're part of a team. We're counting on you."

"A team? You mean there are more people doing this?" Chase asked. Suddenly, a kid on a skateboard rolled past. Chase jumped, grabbed Shelby and used her to protect himself. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not," Shelby nodded. She heard her Dino Com go off again and sighed. "Dammit, Chase, I can't wait up for you. The monster's back and someone's got to stop it. I don't know if the others are coming and... I don't want to do this on my own."

"So don't."

"But then who is going to stop him?"

"I don't know, I..." Shelby paused for a moment and looked to Chase, pondering an idea. "Ms. Morgan."

"What?"

"Ms. Morgan's going to have to step up," Shelby shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, it makes sense, when you think about it. She did take on Fury by herself to protect the purple energem. Cammy told us she would have joined the fight when we were stuck in the lab. Ms. Morgan isn't exactly a stranger to risking her life to protect the energems. If the Rangers don't step up to stop Sledge and his monsters, well, then Ms. Morgan's going to have to do it herself."

"She... she wouldn't," Chase said, shaking his head. "She'd be crazy! She doesn't even have any powers."

"I'm not sure that's going to stop her," Shelby answered. "I mean, what'll she have to lose. If you're not going to step up for her, none of the others will. Well, maybe Koda, but I did see him run screaming from a mouse, so I don't think facing a monster is going to be all that appealing to him."

Shelby looked to her Dino Com. It only gave her the whereabouts of the monster, and it did show her that Ivan and the other three Rangers were at the battle sight. Chase didn't need to know that.

"In fact, she's there right now and... you know, it's not looking good," Shelby said. "Now, I'm going to try and help her out, but..."

"She's there?" Chase asked. "Kendall is there, in the fight, right now?"

"Probably with nothing more than a shovel and her wits," Shelby nodded. "You know, I really hope that's going to be enough for her..."

"You're lying."

"You want to risk it?" Shelby challenged. "You know Ms. Morgan better than I do, Chase. Does sitting back and letting the monsters take over sound like something she'll do? Are you really going to let something happen to her?"

Chase shook his head, stood up straight then raced off. Right behind him, Shelby followed, smirking to herself.

"He is so not living this one down."

When she arrived to the battle field, she saw her teammates were already well engaged in the fight. Tyler, Riley and Koda all seemed a little fearful still, but were doing their best to hold off the monster. Their hesitation worked to their advantage though. It seemed the monster wasn't expecting them to be able to find enough courage at all to stand against him, and couldn't anticipate their getting back up if he knocked them down. When Chase joined, it was one more advantage for the Rangers, and seemed to be enough to start turning the tables in their favour. Shelby hung back slightly, seeing Ivan doing the same.

"This is unbelievable," Ivan said to her as she approached him. "The Rangers, they're fighting through their fears."

"I told you they were brave," Shelby gave the knight a knowing smirk. "As brave as a Knight of Zandar, I believe. And really worthy of your help."

"Is it true," Ivan asked. "What you said before about the monster. He's stolen their courage?"

"They can do all kinds of stuff," Shelby nodded. "I thought you knew that, considering you were trapped inside Fury..."

"I never got to chose when I became aware," Ivan told her. "Long enough to see time pass and the world change. Never enough to know what was going on. So, this beast, he stole their courage? So then how are they fighting?"

"Well, I don't know what Ms. Morgan's done for the others," Shelby said. "But Chase, he's realized he's got something to lose. And that scares him a lot more than anything else this monster can throw at him."

"So, he is still... chicken?" Ivan asked. Shelby chuckled.

"Courage isn't not having fears at all," she reminded the Knight. "I'm sure even you, the Great Sir Ivan, have been afraid of things before."

"A Knight of Zandar knows no fear."

"Seriously?" Shelby asked. "Even when you were facing Fury? Come on, that had to scare you, even a little bit."

"I..." Ivan looked down at his energem, remembering that fateful day by the creek. He had been scared, but it had been that fear that had driven him to fight as hard as he could to protect the Prince and the stone. That very fear had allowed him to fight bravely against the monster.

"It seems I was mistaken," Ivan said. "Perhaps you Rangers are a noble band."

"So, you'll join?" Shelby asked. "You'll be a part of our team? You'll help us stop Sledge and Fury and find the energems?"

Ivan gave a little nod and smiled. Shelby smiled back.

"Well, it's not much of a welcome while there's a monster threatening the city," she said. "What do you say we help the guys get their true courage back, and then announce your decision to the other Rangers?"

"It would be a great honour," Ivan answered her and held out his energem, "Tis morphin' time!"


	7. Secret's Out

"Thank goodness," Kendall sighed with relief as she dropped into her chair and removed her headset. The Rangers had defeated Bones and earned their courage back. Not only did that mean the city would be safe once again, but it meant they were back to their normal selves. No longer would she have to worry about having cowards for Rangers.

And not only that, but Ivan had joined the fight. Kendall had been too distracted helping her scared teammates to pay full attention to him and Shelby, but it seemed the pink Ranger had convinced him to be part of the team. Ivan fought with the other Rangers and now that the battle was over, he was on his way to the lab with him. It was a good sign. Kendall needed all the hands she could get to keep the energems safe, and while she trusted the Knight would be able to guard the gold energem on his own, she felt much better knowing it would stay close.

When the Rangers returned, they seemed happy. Koda, Shelby and Riley were giving Ivan another tour and telling him a more in-depth version of how the lab worked, what his energem and the chargers could do, and what would be expected of him now that he was part of the team. Ivan seemed a little overwhelmed, but happy, at the same time, that he had a purpose. Kendall knew that look on his face well, as it was the same she had worn when Keeper found her. Once again, Ivan was needed.

Tyler seemed to keep his distance from Ivan – which Kendall could also understand. She knew how disappointed the red Ranger had been to know it wasn't his father trapped inside of Fury. He was doing a good job of not taking out his aggression on Ivan so far, but Kendall made a note to keep an eye on him. It he was still frustrated, those emotions would have to come out, and Ivan was the easiest target.

Then there was Chase, who was off in the corner sulking. Kendall had no idea why. He was usually excited after a victory. She wanted to approach him and ask what had happened to bring him down, but he didn't seem to want to talk, turning his back and storming out before she could make a move. So Kendall turned to Shelby, dragging her away from Ivan.

"What did you do?"

"I convinced Ivan to join," Shelby smiled proudly. "You see, Ms. Morgan. You just tell me what you need to do and I'll find a way to..."

"Not that," Kendall shook her head. "Chase."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't seem a little... upset, to you?"

"Oh, that?" Shelby asked. "He's just pouting."

"Over?"

"I had no choice Ms. Morgan," Shelby said. "He wasn't going to help, and I couldn't just leave him. So I told him you were in trouble."

Kendall crossed her arms over her chest. It seemed Shelby had used a similar strategy as her to get Chase to face his fear and join the fight, but Kendall knew to dig deeper. There was more to the story.

"What exactly do you mean by trouble?"

"That if he wouldn't fight the monster, you would," Shelby shrugged casually, then lowered her shoulders, "Well, actually, I kind of pushed it a little bit."

"How so?"

"Well, by trouble I... I tricked him, but it was for a good cause. The monster's gone, Ivan's part of us, so if Chase wants to be a baby about my method..."

"How did you trick him?"

"I just told him you weren't doing too well against the monster?"

"I... Why... why would you say that?"

"Come on, Ms. Morgan. You know," Shelby smirked, but when Kendall's expression didn't change, she frowned. "You... you do know, right?"

"Know what?"

"You know," Shelby insisted. "I mean, you know why I would tell him that, right? It was the only sure-fire way to get him to help out."

"What was the only way?"

"You," Shelby answered, then sighed in annoyance. "Come on, Ms. Morgan, you really don't know? You're really that dense?"

"Excuse me?"

"Chase likes you."

Kendall frowned, then shook her head and turned away from Shelby, "That's not funny."

"Come on, Ms. Morgan, you really didn't know? He's the first to help you out all the time. He was always checking up on you when you broke your leg."

"He was being a friend."

"So that week your foot was sore after the cast came off and Chase massaged it for you that was just the friendly thing to do?"

"Yes."

"None of us offered," Shelby said. "Only Chase. And he always offered, anytime he saw you in pain."

"I..."

"What about when he barged in on yours and Cammy's time with Jeremy? What did you think that was about?"

"I can't explain all of Chase's quirks."

"Ms. Morgan, when was the last time you saw Chase flirt with anyone?"

Kendall looked to Shelby like she had grown a second head. "Just yester... well, I'm pretty sure last week he... Actually, the last time he got a phone number would have been... I... I can't remember," Kendall shook her head. "But that doesn't mean anything. Just because I don't see him flirting, doesn't mean..."

"As soon as I told Chase you were in trouble, he couldn't get to the monster fast enough," Shelby said. "And when we won, the first thing he wanted to do was call you. When I told him you were safe the whole time, that's when he starting sulking," Shelby smirked knowingly as she crossed her arms and looked to Kendall. "You're smart enough to figure that out, aren't you?"

The colour drained from Kendall's face, as she stood in silence before Shelby for a moment. The pink Ranger grew worried. It almost seemed like she had just given Kendall bad news, with the way the scientist was reacting. Her arms dropped to her side as she leaned in a little closer, "Ms. Morgan... are you okay?"

"I... I have to go," Kendall said and bolted out of the lab. When the boys looked to Shelby to see what had happened, the pink Ranger could only shrug.

"I really thought she knew!"

"Looks like someone won't be going on digs anytime soon," Riley teased her, earning a pout from Shelby, but a laugh from Tyler and Koda. Ivan looked to his new teammates with a bit of confusion.

"I don't get it?"

"You'll learn," Tyler smirked, giving the Knight a pat on the back. Riley smirked as he looked to the red Ranger.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you," he said. "That, easily, could have been..."

"What?" Tyler frowned, pretending to hear someone calling his name from the top of the elevator. "The cafe is short staffed? I'm coming, Ms. Morgan!"


	8. Mother and Daughter

The room was no longer her office, but in order to keep up appearances with her non-Ranger staff, Kendall still had a few of her work possessions in her office in the museum. Though she was happy to be in the lab almost full time for work, right now, she was glad she still had a space she could call her own. She needed it. Seeing the couch, Kendall fell into it and buried her face in the pillow.

She was upset. Hurt, even. She didn't know what for, exactly, but felt a sense of betrayal and shock.

Chase liked her. He liked her, liked her. It did explain quite a bit of his recent behaviour, and why he had been so willing to step up for her. He had taken good care of her and he had reached out to her, despite her walls. She thought it was genuine. She had always considered him a good friend, but maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe, Chase had put in all that effort, hoping for something in return.

" _This whole having a family thing, I did that. I fixed you!"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I put all the work into this," Chase pointed to Kendall, "And now that bastard gets to reap the benefits while I get yelled at because I thought Cammy was ready for the ramp."_

It did explain his blow up at the skate park, and his reason for being upset at her for spending time with Jeremy. Had he just been working towards a goal? Kendall had seen the way he flirted with other girls. He played nice, hoping in exchange, they would give him their phone number or agree to a date.

But Kendall shook her head. Chase didn't play nice. He wasn't a bad guy at all. Sure, when he flirted, he had a goal in mind, but he was never malicious. He never made a girl feel uncomfortable, or like she needed to say yes to him in order for him to back off. Hell, whenever he was rejected, he would try to laugh it off. Sometimes, it wouldn't bother him. But sometimes, it would. Many times, Kendall had been able to pick out the disappointment on his face. Chase genuinely had an interest in a lot of the girls who turned him down, and while he was being nice for something in return, it was to be expected. He was never going to win the heart of a crush by acting like an ass.

" _For now, we're all just glad you're okay. We can find the energems another time. We can take them from Sledge and Fury if we have to," Chase then gestured around the room to the Rangers, "We can't find a new you."_

" _I'm really sorry about Jeremy. And I'm sorry I got your mother involved. But I... I really was just trying to help. I don't like seeing you hurt."_

Chase was a good man. He had done her no wrong. If he did like her, like her, then Kendall had to believe his intentions were good. He had never given her a reason to doubt him before.

But realizing that did little to ease Kendall's pain. Behind her back, her so called friends had talked about her. It felt like a betrayal to know they had probably been laughing, joking and teasing about this relationship. And she felt like an idiot, not having seen Chase's intentions before. They were probably laughing about that as well. Here she was, the great Kendall Morgan: the woman who could build and run a secret underground laboratory beneath the museum she had founded herself, yet was completely oblivious to Chase's evident crush on her. She wondered how many of them knew. Shelby, obviously. And she talked with Tyler quite a bit. Surely they had discussed Chase's crush at one point or another. Then there was Riley, who was very analytical and observant. Surely, if the crush was as obvious as Shelby made it out to be, Riley would have picked up on it. Maybe he would have even been the first to notice.

Koda, she wasn't sure where he stood. If he knew, he certainly hadn't given her any kind of heads up. Still, he spent a lot of time with the Rangers, surely at one point, there would have been a mention of the crush.

They had talked about her, about a secret, behind her back. And while it wasn't her secret, it concerned her. Chase having a crush on her was a huge deal and they seemed to treat it like a joke – as something they could manipulate. Shelby had admitted, to Kendall's face, that she had used Chase's feeling for her to convince him to run into battle. None of the Rangers seemed opposed to that, at least, if they had overheard the girls' conversation. And if Shelby and the boys were okay with playing around with Chase's feelings, that had to mean they didn't take them seriously.

And what did that say about her and Chase? Surely, he flirted with enough girls, it was a little understandable they wouldn't take his feelings so serious. But for her? She had a boy interested in her for the first time, and none of them thought it was special enough to share with her. Hell, it seemed none of them took it serious enough to push Chase to asking her out. Even if they thought she would say no, at least they would have tried. At least they would have entertained the thought that there was a chance she was capable of opening up that much to someone.

Maybe she was over thinking it. It was, after all, what she did. She thought everything through, down to the last detail. She had spent months creating the first Dino Charger, only to toss out the prototype because there was more she could do with it that couldn't be done with her original idea.

But whether she was over thinking it or not, she felt hurt and betrayed. Maybe her friends weren't as sincere with her as she thought.

"Kendall?" she heard her name being called, but didn't raise her head from the pillow. She didn't want to face whoever it was right now. But then she heard that person pull up a chair and felt a soft, caring hand touch her back. "Honey, is everything okay?"

Kendall turned her head, just slightly, to see Mrs. Fisher sitting next to her, looking on with deep concern. She shook her head and sat up, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"I was dropping Cammy off," Mrs. Fisher explained. "She just ran off, I don't know where. I just thought I'd come here and let you know she was in the building. I didn't mean to..."

Kendall threw herself into her mother's arms. Mrs. Fisher hugged her tight, worried her daughter was upset, but glad Kendall was allowing her to stay and help.

"What happened?" she asked. "Is it work? Is something happening with the museum?"

"The museum's fine," Kendall whispered. "It's... it's a boy."

"A boy?"

"Well, man, technically," Kendall corrected herself. She noticed her mother smiling slightly and sighed. "What?"

"Nothing, I... It's just, this is a moment a mother always looks forward to with her daughter and... oh, go on. I'm here to listen."

"A boy likes me."

"Do you like him?"

"I..." Kendall frowned. She didn't expect or want the conversation to turn in this direction. She had planned on telling her mother how the crush seemed to be a joke behind her back, but Mrs. Fisher had raised another hurtful point entirely.

Chase liked her. Did she like him back? And if she didn't, how would she spare his feelings? Chase had been amazing to her. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Mrs. Fisher could see the question had upset Kendall, so she took her daughter back in her arms.

"Okay. Not to worry. You and me, we're going to figure this one out. Are the others here?"

Kendall nodded her head.

"I'm sure Cammy's found them by now," Mrs. Fisher smiled. "I'll take you out for dinner. We'll have girl talk, and we're going to straighten this out. How does that sound?"

Kendall gave her mother a little smile and a nod. It sounded great.


	9. Friendly Talks

Cammy looked up at Ivan, unsure of what reaction her friends were looking for and unsure of what reaction she wanted to give. She knew he was a Knight from a long time ago, but she hadn't expected him to be... well, the way he was.

"Where's the suit?" she asked. Ivan looked to her in confusion.

"A suit?"

"The armour? The shining, silver Knight costume you wear to fight dragons and monsters and other knights?"

"Probably in a museum somewhere," Riley answered Cammy, knowing it would be tough for Ivan to understand what the little girl meant.

"Is she part of this mission?" Ivan asked, looking to his new teammates. Cammy crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've been part of this longer than you."

"We try to keep Cammy out of the Ranger stuff as much as possible," Shelby explained, coming to Cammy's side and putting her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "But you're free to tell her anything about the Rangers, the energems, and the monsters."

"Anything?"

"She knows all?"

"And this is safe?" Ivan asked.

"She's Kendall's friend."

"Sister," Cammy corrected the pink Ranger then looked up at Ivan. "Seriously, you're a knight; I was expecting a suit of armour. You know, the museum's got a bunch you can probably borrow."

"Perhaps in the future," Ivan told her then looked to his teammates. "She's Kendall's friend?"

"I'm right here!"

"Cammy found out about us," Riley said. "Kinda of by accident."

"Fury attacked," Cammy said. "And Kendall protected me."

"I... I think I remember that," Ivan gave a little nod then dropped down his knee, looking to Cammy. "This was on the street. Kendall without regard to her own life, fought to protect you. Fury, he was looking for an energem..."

"Kendall can find them," Cammy said. "He tried to use me to get her to give them up, but Kendall, she kicked his butt. She's awesome!"

"Cammy love Kendall very much," Koda explained.

"I want to be just like her when I grow up," Cammy nodded. Then she eyed Ivan, "So, what's your deal?"

"My deal?"

"You're the new Ranger?"

"I am."

"Pterodactyl?"

"Of course."

"Cammy, is there something specifically you would like to know about our newest Ranger?" Riley asked her. Cammy looked Ivan up and down, inspecting him carefully before nodding her head.

"Where's the suit of armour?"

-Dino-Charge-

Chase was at the skate park, but he wasn't riding. He was sitting on a bench, with his board on his lap, spinning the wheel.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much that Shelby had played on his affection for Kendall, but it did. He knew what the pink Ranger had been trying to accomplish, and could appreciate she was desperate, but hated that she had convinced him Kendall was in trouble. It wasn't funny, it wasn't kind; in fact it was a thing of nightmares.

Chase had no idea when his feelings for the scientist turned. When he first met her, he thought of her as cold, aloof, and harsh. But as her story came out, and her true nature began to shine, Chase found himself drawn to her, and whenever she hurt, he wanted to be the one to make her feel better. Overtime, he didn't just want to comfort her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to spend time with her.

He wanted to get to know what lay beneath the surface, and beneath the issues. The mere thought of never getting a chance to do so terrified him.

He had been terrified when Shelby lied to him. The thought of Kendall being in battle, completely unarmed save for maybe a shovel haunted him. He knew she had been caught up in a few sticky situations. She had pulled the spike out of the AnkyloZord at great risk to herself. She had faced Fury to protect the purple energem. And just recently, she had been face to face with Sledge. She was no stranger to trouble, which worried Chase a great deal.

But, at least when she was actually in danger, Chase's panic was justified. The fact that Shelby chose to lie, and got him worried and worked up over nothing pissed him off. While he was glad to no longer be a coward, he wished Shelby had found another way. He wished she hadn't let him believe Kendall was in danger when she wasn't. It was too much.

"Hey," he heard a woman's voice and first thought it was Shelby. He hoped maybe she had come to finally apologize, not that he wanted to hear it. He shrugged her off, but she came over anyways and sat next to him. That's when he realized it was Kendall who had spoken.

"If you're here to invite me to a welcome party for the knight, I'm not in the mood."

"Do you really think I'm responsible for a party?" Kendall asked him. Chase laughed.

"I guess that's more Tyler's department."

"Something tells me he's not exactly thrilled Ivan's around," Kendall said. She turned to Chase, "Shelby told me what she did."

Chase didn't know what to make of this news. It seemed Kendall knew what had happened, but he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Oh?"

"I know about your... feelings."

Chase turned to Kendall, "It's nothing..."

"I'm touched," Kendall told him. "I've... no one's ever felt that way for me. Not in the slightest."

"Someone was bound to," Chase said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean... I guess I'm biased but..."

"Chase, you've done a lot for me," Kendall bit her lip, finding it hard to look the black Ranger in the eyes. So she shifted her body and looked to the skaters riding around the park. "And you have no idea how much I appreciate that, or how grateful I am for you."

"I'm happy to."

"I mean, you're the reason I was able to talk this through with Bella. You're the reason I call her Bella, and why I'm talking with her right now and... Chase, without you, I... I'd be the lonely dino nerd with an obsession for energems and a caveman... well, basically as a pet."

"Koda's more than that to you."

"He is," Kendall nodded. "He is a great friend. Maybe... I guess you aren't responsible for that. But I've been feeling... happier lately and that's... that's you."

Kendall turned to Chase. This had to be sincere, and for her to convey that, she needed to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Chase. For everything. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. But I..."

"Kendall..."

"I don't like you that way," Kendall said, before he could say anything that would throw her off. She had had this conversation at length with her mother over dinner, and was sure of what she felt and where she wanted her friendship with Chase to go. "At least, I'm not ready to like you that way. Or anyone, if I'm honest. I'm still working on my family and learning how to handle this whole friends thing and... a romantic relationship of any kind is just... unfeasible."

"I get it," Chase nodded, but the look on his face screamed disappointment. Kendall hated herself in this moment. Chase had done so much for her, she hated she had to let him down. She felt a lump form in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Chase. You're one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose that. I hope I..."

"You're not," Chase shook his head and took her hand. He smiled to her softly. "I... I get it, Kendall. It hurts, but what you're saying... I always knew."

"You did?"

"Kendall, I basically had to teach you how to make friends with the other Rangers," Chase chuckled lightly. "And that's still ongoing. It would be a little silly of me to think you were ready for anything."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Chase shook his head and pulled her in for a tight hug. "You'll come around eventually. I mean, look at me. You won't be able to help falling in love with me."

Kendall chuckled lightly as she buried her face in Chase's chest. She knew he was kidding around. He had a confidence about himself that seemed to go unmatched. She knew he played it up sometimes, especially when he was feeling a little self-conscious. For the most part, though, he was comfortable with himself.

Right now, he seemed to be using his confidence to make her laugh.

"I'm always going to care about you, Kendall," Chase said. "The way I feel... I've never felt like this for another girl. Ever. I doubt that's going to change. So, whether I'm a friend or a boyfriend or just another Ranger, you got me."

"Chase..."

"No pressure. Ever. I promise."

"I really am sorry, Chase."

"For what? Shooting me down?" Chase asked with a laugh. "Eh, you're not the first. You're just the only one I feel worth keeping close, no matter what that means."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why?" Kendall pulled away from Chase to look at him. He shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nah."

"How do you not know?"

"Like this," Chase said, then shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know. I just... feel."

"That's... frustrating."

"A little bit," Chase nodded. "It's also a little thrilling. When you get there, you'll see."

"I hope so," Kendall smiled. She squeezed Chase's hand. "Thank you for being so great about this."

"I kind of can't help it, can I?" Chase smirked. "You know, being great and all."

Kendall gave him a playful glare and got up. She pointed to the parking lot. "Bella's waiting for me. She's taking me for desserts. Apparently, ice-cream is a remedy for complicated relationships."

"Especially chocolate," Chase told her.

"You want to tag along?" Kendall asked. Chase looked to the car, then to the skate park.

"I think I'm going to ride."

"You're sure?"

"I've got to plot how I'm going to get Shelby back for worrying me so much," Chase nodded his head. "I do my best thinking on my board. You enjoy desserts with your mother."


End file.
